Fall of an Empire
by Yami Magnus
Summary: The end of the Wutai Empire at the hands of ShinRA.


Alexander ShinRa looked out the window from his office on the plate, looking up the ShinRa tower was begin built and near completion. " I have gain power over this entire country through sheer might and ambition…could the world be easily subjected?"

ShinRa's influence had spread far through the continent reaching as far as Junon; there was hardly a building without a ShinRa logo on it. "Only matters in Wutai are needed…I feel that war will come and they have the resources and the power to create such a large scale war…but whatever the case I will be victorious." He sat in his chair leaning back he reached his had to the sky "…. My ambition can not be stopped."

Just two miles outside Midgar a small base with ShinRa flags all around it stood, yells and grunts could be heard in every direction. A whole mass of soldiers numbering to be two hundred thousand in all were training in unison. A top a medium sized platform a man with black hair reaching down to his back drilled the men doing the same motions as the soldiers did except all motions were did with the buster sword. A tall man walked through the corridors of the training hall, his long silver hair seemed to float in the wind " soldier go and get sergeant Zack and tell him to give the men two hours of rest and return to my quarters."

The soldier saluted and ran off toward the training area "Come on guys! You fight like this your gonna die!" The small soldier ran up the podium and saluted "Sir Commander Sephiroth wants you to give the men two hours of R&R and report to his quarters." Zack sighed, this ment he was going to have a mission, and tomorrow was his leave "Man and I wanted to see Aeris." Zack released the men and slowly made his way toward Sephiroth's quarters, he reluctantly knocked on the door and made his way in "You wanted to see me boss man?"

Sephiroth raised an eye as he saw Zack place his feet on his desk, normally such an act would end up with two weeks on latrine duty but he had learned to deal with Zack's behavior " We are to see President ShinRa…I don't know what for though." Sephiroth rubbed his temples "You alright Sir? You've been having a lot of headaches lately." Zack stood pouring a glass of water for him "I'm fine…their not as bad as they used to be…I think its just stress. Com on lets go the President's waiting."

Zack and Sephiroth arrived at the ShinRa building, construction was still underway on the last floors, stepping into the glass elevator there was an eerie silence. Zack shift uncomfortably "So do you have any idea why we're here?" Sephiroth leaned against the glass and closed his eyes "There have been many reports of the negotiations in Wutai breaking down. If our President has proven anything in the past if he can not talk his way into getting what he wants he takes it by force." Zack ran out of the elevator "do you really think there's going to be a war?"

"Undoubtedly…with the abundance of materia they contain I think this war could be a great struggle." Zack stood still– If I do well maybe I can make first class- "Zack snap out of it we're already here." There at the door stood a Wutanies man in a navy blue suite, his hair tied back and a small red dot in the middle of his head " Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Tseng the President will see you now." Zack and Sephiroth walked inot the office making their way to the Presidents desk "Sir Commander Sephiroth First Class and Sergeant Second Class Zack reporting Sir!"

Alexander stood to his feet smiling "gentlemen! At ease please have a seat. Now undoubtedly you are wondering why you are here. As you know that ShinRa is trying to set up mako reactors in Wutai and start a fair trade of materia, but as fate would have it their leader Gordo will have nothing to do with us. I just received word today that our Midgar Ambassador was killed and returned to the base where they Wutaniese soldiers set fire to the base and killed all the men."

Zack stood to his feet "those were twenty of my soldiers! I hand picked them!" Sephiroth grabed him by the arm and sat him down, such and outburst of emotion is not expected from a SOLDIER. "Trust me I feel your outrage, but now's not the time to let anger get the best of us. You and Commander Sephiroth are to gather your two-thousand troops and meet up with the other four thousand in Junon."

"Sir!"

"O and one more thing I am assigning you a special unit to your command." Sephiroth looked puzzled for a moment " I know but these are a special force if you will. They are called the E.M.F the Elite Materia Force. They are a special unit specializing in the use of materia." Sephiroth's mind began to race –a unit comprised solely of materia- "where are we to meet the unit?" Alexander present Sephiroth with a folder on his desk "You are to meet with them befor you embark for Junon. Trust me they are good, we trained only the best magic users in the continent to make this unit. SOLDIER bring home a victory for Midgar."

"Sir!"

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this story...untill next chapter


End file.
